Once Again
by Chicca-P
Summary: This story is set after Bad Reputation . Please be nice with me xD This is my first fanfiction in English and I' m Italian . I hope you like it and don't forget to review! Bye Federica


Emma Pov

I felt so embarrassed by the scene I had just made at Will ,but I felt more free and a little more bold . Can Sue Silvester really wanna help me or that was just another of her many ways to hit Will?  
>But I ran away so fast from Will , did I have any regrets?<br>I wandered for McKinley looking for a place to hide and suddenly I thought the auditorium .I climbed the stairs of the stage and sit down on it  
>I started thinking about what I had just done ...<br>I started thinking about what Sue told me in my office that morning about Will's cheats Were they real? How could he do that to me?  
>I started thinking about what I, Emma Pillsbury, really felt for that wonderful teacher ,Will Schuester.<br>I was exaggerating?Was I right? I didn't know what had led up to that point .. I just knew that Will had never been a free man , he wasn't accustomed at that kind of freedom .He's been married for a long time. In the bottom the two of us had tried to work this relationship , had lasted a week, but then for my problems and his lack of experience it was not successful ... In the end who was I to do him this scene ... What had I done?I had called him a whore . I felt guilty!

Will Pov  
>I was amazed by the "dressing down" of Emma, but especially by her behavior.<p>

I kept saying that she could never do something like that .

That woman can't be so mean . She was his Emma , and his Emma wasn't like that . There must have been something behind ..  
>I was amazed by the "dressing down" of Emma, but especially by her behavior.<p>

I was shocked and all I wanted to do was to clarify with her ,in the end she was right ..

But she had run so fast that I did not know where to look .

As I walked for McKinley, now completely empty, I noticed that the auditorium's lights were still on ., so I decided to enter and while I was walking I found Emma sitting on the edge of the stage muttering to herself,keeping her sweet face with her small and delicate hands .

I went down the stairs of the auditorium gently (I didn't want her to recognize me), but when I arrived at the last step I tripped and that called Emma's attention...

Oh Will- she said apologetically and ashamed- I'm sorry, I should never say those thing to..  
>No- I interrupted her resting my index fingertip gently on her thin lips that were trembling for anxiety - you are absolutely right.I behaved very badly with you Emma, I wouldn't have done what I did ...<p>

Emma looked at Will with those big eyes without saying a word, she couldn't think that was Will that have to make excuse ,She was left puzzled.

Then Will resumed his speech and said : Emma I know that you are everything to me .I was wrong, I admit it and I regret it ,but with my mistake I have understand that you are the person who I really love and that I want by my 're the one person that when I arrive at school I want to meet in the corridors . You are my constant thought at night and at the morning and I don't want that you remain just a dream.I want you to be my Emma , that Emma that I love like no other have ever done .

Emma kept looking at me without saying anything , but from her shining eyes I knew that I had hit her with my words. I was been finally able to tell for the first time that I loved her and that I wanted to be with her, hoping She wanted the same .

Emma couldn't believe that Will felt all those things for her , a complexed woman who had just treated him badly. What Will saw in her?

She didn't know what to say, but she knew what to do insted .

Emma looked him straight in the eyes ,smiled and kissed him .

For the first time was her that made the first step .

Will and Emma knew their feelings, but especially after Will's words, he wanted to get confirmation that Emma felt the same and what was better than a kiss to prove it?

Emma stood on the tips ,even though she had heels,

She leaned my hands on his face pushing him towards her and kissed Will.

He tightened his embrace on me the most hard as he could as If he didn't want me to leave .Was he afraid to lose me?

Will was even more shocked because that kiss was the proof of her love .

He was so happy that didn't want that moment so magical will end

He pressed her against his chest and in this way he could hear her heartbeat going fast and he smiled into the kiss really happy that he could do that to Emma.

Everything was perfect.

Emma was perfect.

Suddenly Will stopped their magical moment .

He rested his forehead on her and looked into her eyes and said: I love you Emma Pillsbury .Let's start all over again,you and I …...once again.


End file.
